


Revolution

by Kurisuta



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Death and Rebirth, F/M, Rebirth, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance, Time Travel, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: The power of Danu summons an unwelcome visitor: The Guardian of Death And Rebirth, Sailor Saturn. Artemis is dying anyway, and it seems to Holly that she must be there to take his soul. But when she grants him rebirth instead, and reveals she is here to save their world from the Big Dark, will Artemis be able to save her from the LEP?
Relationships: Artemis Fowl II/Tomoe Hotaru





	Revolution

Holly held Artemis' body in her hands. The Mud Boy was dying.

For all his genius, and now to be taken away because of her fairy eye!

It wasn't fair!

As the magical corona spilled out in the air, taking Artemis with it, a strike hit the ground where Artemis' body lay.

It was ornate, decorated beautifully. Holly remembered.

Years previously, their first time in the time stream.

Something Holly had forgotten. Something she now must remember.

xxx

Splitting through time. Into a white expanse.

A door, a solitary guardian.

"Trespassers will not be tolerated." The dark woman raised her staff. Holly remembered her from fairy mythology. The guardian of time.

Artemis went forward. The Mud Boy was talking their way out of it.

Try as she might, Holly couldn't remember his argument. Something about the multiverse and magical laws. The boy could be a lawyer.

Xxx

Holly snapped to attention. Someone was coming out of the door.

It was a woman. About Artemis' age.

She was short, with short dark hair, and those eyes...like a fathomless abyss.

She was wearing what seemed to be a purple school uniform, and carrying a scythe.

Holly clutched Artemis closer. "I know who you are. You cannot take him! You cannot! He saved everyone!"

The woman looked very sad and very old all at the same time, while retaining her young visage. "I am yet always...an unwelcome guest.”


End file.
